


living in the future [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (but is it???), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Family Fluff, Let Jaime Father His Damned Kids 2k19 is2g, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Spitefic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishful Thinking, the author's spite can be measured by realizing she wrote THREE damned kids in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “I slept fine enough,” Jaime grins back. “And I’m sure your daughter won’t have my head for anything that’s happened in the last moon.”“That she won’t,” her father agrees. “And please, the last thing I dared hope for her was that she’d marry someone who would just care for having heirs and not even knowing them. All things considered, I think any woman in the realm would kill to have you for a husband.”“Just everyone’s luck that she waited long enough to run into me, right?”Or: in which Brienne is off being a knight in shining armor and Jaime is in no way shape or form stopping her from doing it.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tommen Baratheon & Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	living in the future [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [living in the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299060) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/living%20in%20the%20future.mp3) | 25:28 | 17.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _The Kids From Yesterday_ by My Chemical Romance

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
